Blood and soda
by lunaluv22
Summary: Veego and Leopold have been friends for ever. But now Leopold is about to find out something about veego he never knew. mild slash Leopoldxveego


Blood and soda

I know people say veego and Leopold are OCs. But I just couldn't resist. Oh yah I've heard that numbuh 4,200 is called Shane. And they never said what the girl's of alternate sector v was. So I'm calling the one with the pony tail Jane and the one with the plunger on her head Amber. Warning mild slash; disclaimer I don't own knd.

This is the best soda yet Leopold declared. You got that right Shane told him. We gotta use this recipe; when we're making soda for are deliveries said Amber. No kidding her twin sister Jane agreed. Ok sounds good Leopold told them. Hey veego you gotta taste this he called as their leader came in. no veego said going into his room and slamming the door. What's his problem? Shane asked; I don't know. But I'm goanna go find out Leopold told them.

He got up and went to veego's room he saw it was locked. But that was no problem for him; he simply picked the lock. Veego he said going in. he saw veego trying to open his window. That won't work he said closing the door. Veego spun around; Leopold gasped as he saw veego. Veego's hair was messier than usual. His clothes seemed to be hanging off him. Veego what's going on? He cried; running up to him. As he got closer he saw veego's hair wasn't just messier; but duller too. His skin was duller too; as were his eyes. I need food veego moaned. I'll get you some. Leopold tried to drag veego out. No veego said; what? Open the window he said. What?

Please, Leo; no you're coming with me. I'm not letting someone I love starve to death. Leopold please I can't eat what you eat. I'll find you something; I don't care what it is. Veego stared at him for a few minutes; before hugging him. Leopold was surprised; but hugged veego back. When suddenly he felt a sharp pain; ow! He cried as veego bit his neck. Veego began to suck his blood. Leopold tried to push veego away but he was too weak. What's going on? I know I'm stronger than veego he thought. Finally veego pulled away when he was full.

Leopold watched as veego's hair turned back to bright red. His skin regained its glow and his eyes lit up. As they did Leopold saw two bright red eyes staring at him. But veego's eyes are sky blue he thought. Here veego said tilting his head. Leopold stared at him; veego pulled him towards his neck. Please drink I don't want you to die veego pleaded. Leopold finally drank veego's blood. As he did he felt his strength returning. When he finished he felt himself growing sleepy.

Veego led him to his bed; Leopold fell asleep when his head hit the pillow. The next morning Leopold woke with veego sitting next to him. Veego what happened last night? Don't you remember? Leopold stared at him for a minute; then the memories came rushing back. You're yah I'm a vampire; Leopold stared at him. I'm going for a walk said veego. And it's raining he said pointing out the window. So yah veego said pulling up his hood. Leopold followed him out of his room. Don't you want any breakfast? Not that stuff and trust me neither do you. You do what you want; but I'll be at the hospital morg if you need me.

What ever Leopold called as he went into the kitchen. Now where are those rainbow munchies? He muttered; ah he they are. I'm glad I'm not eating what ever veego went to get he said eating a spoon full of cereal. He immediately spit it out; it, it tastes like ash he thought. I gotta get this taste out of my mouth. He tried some juice; but it tasted like ash too. Maybe soda he thought running to the fridge. Perfect he said pulling out a can of the new soda he'd made yesterday. He took a big swig; and spit it out. It tastes the same as everything else! He cried; he grabbed an umbrella and ran out. He opened it and went to find veego.

He'll know how what won't taste like ash he thought. When he got to the hospital he snuck into the morg. As he did he saw veego talking with a doctor; and drinking something. I was wondering when you'd get here veego said turning to Leopold. Who's this? The doctor asked; this is Leopold he's here for the same reason as me veego told him. Moistening for Leopold to come sit with him. Leopold went in and next to veego; as the doctor went to get more of that drink. Leopold looked to see what veego was drinking. Its blood veego told him. What? You should get used to it. After all you're like me now; you mean yah you're a vampire too. Because you drank my blood? No because you drank mine; I don't understand. Because you drank a vampire's blood; you yourself became a vampire.

Veego yah when I came to your room last night. You want to know why I looked the way I did right? Yah why did you look so dead? Because I hadn't had any blood all day; I'm sorry you got turn into a vampire. But if I didn't drink some blood I would have died; and I- veego was cut off by Leopold kissing him. I understand you were scared and hungry. Here the doctor said coming back in and handing Leopold a cup. He drank it and was so surprised he nearly dropped it. He thought the blood would be cold. But it was warm; and the taste. He thought it would taste like iron. But it didn't it tasted bitter yet sweet. Once they were full they thanked the doctor and left. The rain was coming down harder. Veego pulled up his hood; Leopold opened his umbrella and looked over at veego. Hey veego yah how long have you been a vampire? Since I was born; Leopold dropped his umbrella. Veego reached down and picked it up. I figured you'd be surprised he said handing it to him. Um how… my dad's a vampire and when he and my mum got married; he turned her into one and they had me so.

I didn't know vampires could have babies; well now you do. Hey Leo yes I need you to undo that locks on my window. So you can sneak out when you need food yah. Ok I will after all you're much cuter when you've eaten he said grabbing veego's hand. You're pretty cute yourself veego said blushing. I think I could get used to these little rainy day walks. So could I veego said pressing his lips against Leopold's. Leopold kissed back and let the umbrella drop. Nether noticed the rain as they stood there in a passionate kiss.


End file.
